


肉食系恋爱  13

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	肉食系恋爱  13

“不要忍着，让我听到好吗？”

 

堂本光一轻声引诱堂本刚抛弃最后一丝羞耻感，堂本刚似乎是按了免提，不止是喘息连布料之间摩擦的声音都被堂本光一捕捉到

 

“宝贝，你穿的是睡衣还是浴袍？”

 

如果是睡衣，丝质的触感会更好地勾勒出身形，如果是浴袍，敞开的领口此刻一定透着让人心痒的淡粉色

 

堂本光一也按了免提，把手机放到耳边平躺在床上，或许是酒精的作用，但他无法控制的是，在听到堂本刚声音的那一刻他就硬了

 

“睡衣…”

 

堂本刚很听话的回答，堂本光一满意地笑了笑，继续说道：“是那件灰色的对不对？把手放到扣子上，解开让我看看。”

 

他当然不可能看到，可他脑中却很清晰地浮现出了堂本刚躺在床上的场景，耳边传来轻微的声响，他知道堂本刚正在依次解开纽扣，将衣服脱掉扔在了一边

 

“脱掉了吗？真乖。”堂本光一夸奖道，“我好想吻你的胸口，你帮我摸摸它好不好？”

 

堂本刚赤裸着躺在床上，羞耻感让他闭紧了眼，手却不受控制地按照堂本光一的话摸上自己的胸部

 

“捏一下乳尖，你知道我最喜欢那里的。”

 

“啊……”堂本刚只是碰了一下就敏感地呻吟出来，他按着记忆中堂本光一的动作揉捏，不自觉地发出了更多黏腻的呻吟

 

这边堂本光一听得心痒难耐却无处缓解，下腹仿佛有一把火在烧，手伸向硬得不行的下身套弄，也只是杯水车薪罢了

 

“宝贝，我现在好难受，帮帮我吧？”

 

堂本光一的声音愈发粗重起来，低沉得让人迷醉，蛊惑着堂本刚停下了手上的动作回道：“好。”

 

“你现在在哪里？”

 

堂本刚睁开眼，身边的被子枕巾，所有的一切都满是堂本光一的味道，他诚实地回答：“在你家。”

 

堂本光一低低地笑了，似乎是很开心，“打开床头柜，把里面的东西拿出来。”

 

堂本刚拉开床头柜，里面放着的东西让他的脸瞬间变得通红，他有些羞愤地说：“你什么时候买的？”

 

“我走之前。”堂本光一不打算在这个问题上解释太多，“把它放进去，好吗？”

 

堂本刚咬着唇纠结了一会儿，最终欲望还是战胜了羞耻感，拿着手里的震动棒伸向身后，太久未经开拓的甬道却不允许他这么做，疼得他喊出声来，堂本光一着急又好笑，耐着性子说：“用润滑剂，就像我以前帮你的那样。”

 

扩张的事情从来都是堂本光一做的，然而堂本刚现在已经顾不得什么了，他拿出润滑剂挤在手上，趴在床上伸进了一根手指

 

“唔嗯……”陡然变味的呻吟让堂本光一立刻就浮现出了一些限制级场景，堂本刚咬着枕巾，翘起屁股自己做扩张的样子，他加快了撸动的速度，继续哄道：“可以了，再放进去一根。”

 

于是堂本刚又伸进去了一根，同时不由自主地在身后抽插起来，发出的淫靡水声经由听筒在堂本光一耳边放大，欲望早就已经冲破牢笼在身体里叫嚣，他好想见堂本刚，并且把刚才说的都一一付诸行动

 

但现在这是不可能实现的，他只好对着手机说：“宝贝…好了吗？我要进去了…”

 

“嗯…”堂本刚哑着嗓子，却比任何时候都要动听，“光一…快进来…”

 

堂本光一真的快要疯了

 

“乖，把你手上的东西放进去，打开开关。”

 

润滑后的甬道很容易地就接受了侵入的异物，堂本刚咬着下唇一点点的往里推进，紧致的后穴勉强包裹住了体积颇有些大的震动棒，堂本刚被袭来的满足感逼得几乎喘不过气来，他忍不住把臀部抬得更高，然后打开了开关

 

“啊！”

 

猛然升高的快感让堂本刚再也无法思考，体内的东西高频率地研磨着那一点，冲击着他所有的感官都快说不出话来，一瞬间他仿佛感觉到了是堂本光一在身后，周围堂本光一的味道包裹着他，那并不存在的体温此刻变得真实起来

 

“光一…光一…”堂本刚爽到只会叫堂本光一的名字，总算也给另一头的堂本光一些许慰藉，他跟着堂本刚呻吟的频率撸动早已硬得发疼的性器，另一只手揉捏根部的阴囊，他回想堂本刚温热的体内包裹着他的感觉，身体交缠，汗水交融的景象在脑中渐渐清晰

 

“刚……”堂本光一也胡乱地喊着堂本刚的名字，两人的呻吟声合在一起在房间里回响。堂本刚拿着震动棒在体内抽插到终于射了出来，后穴迅速地绞紧带领着他攀上顶峰，高潮后的喘息声格外缱绻妩媚，听着这样的声音堂本光一很快也射了

 

“宝贝，我好想你。”堂本光一失神地看着天花板，寂寞感更加席卷了他，他多么希望此刻能把堂本刚能抱在怀里

 

堂本刚却迟迟没有回话，堂本光一知道他是反应过来后害羞了，便软着声问道：“还在生气？”

 

“……”堂本刚还是没有说话，但堂本光一听到他抽了一下鼻子

 

“你不回答我就是不生气了。”堂本光一厚着脸皮，对面依旧没有动静，堂本光一却终于放下心来，脸上也带上了笑容，得寸进尺地说道：“那亲我一下好不好？我好想亲亲你啊。”

 

“笨蛋，我怎么亲啊。”

 

“这样。”堂本光一对着手机很响地亲了一口

 

“哼，快点睡觉。”堂本刚别扭地说道，但最后还是对着手机吧唧了一声

 

堂本刚先挂了电话，堂本光一盯着黑掉的屏幕看了许久，依旧压不下嘴角的笑意，蒙尘多日的心终于明亮起来


End file.
